1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to paperboard containers, and more particularly to a self-locking container with an internal locking structure that eliminates the need for outside securing means such as glue, staples, or the like to hold the container in assembled condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search in the United States Patent and Trademark Office directed to the subject matter of this application disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: RE. 29,887; 1,384,115; 1,695,432; 2,125,813; 2,342,551; 2,356,362, 2,358,802; 2,850,160; 3,003,676; 4,230,259.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclose a collapsible, paperboard container including a locking structure foldably joined to an end of one of the side walls of the container and containing a panel and flaps which are foldable into the container to maintain the container in erected or assembled condition without requiring any outside securing means such as glue, staples, or the like.